


Strange Alchemy

by Isis



Category: Strange the Dreamer Series - Laini Taylor
Genre: Banter, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Getting Together, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: There's no such thing as a love potion.





	Strange Alchemy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatiricalDraperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/gifts).



Ruza was eating his dinner, deep in conversation with Sparrow, who was sitting to his right at the long table they all shared on the _Astral_ , when Thyon, across from him, made a strange choking noise. He looked up; Thyon was just setting his wineglass down and apparently trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

“What is it?

“Ruby,” said Thyon. He had schooled his features into seriousness.

“Yes?” said Ruby. She was sitting on Ruza’s left and she leaned forward, her eyes bright and avid. 

Thyon flinched minutely. Probably nobody other than Ruza would have noticed, but Ruza definitely noticed. “Uh, Ruby. Don’t set me on fire, please.”

“I wouldn’t – wait a minute.” She frowned. “You’re not in love with me?”

It was Ruza’s turn to laugh, and he didn’t stifle it. “Oh, no, Thyon, say it’s not so!” he sobbed dramatically. Sparrow elbowed him in the ribs.

Ruby swiveled her head and glared at him, and maybe it was just because he knew what she could do with her power, but he thought he could feel the temperature rising, and he scooted away a little, just in case. Then she looked back at Thyon. “I thought you were _good_ at alchemy,” she said, her voice angry, trembling, on the verge of – tears? That seemed unlikely.

“I’m sorry,” said Thyon. Then he started laughing, too. “I’m sorry! Look, I told you the truth the first time, but you wouldn’t listen. There’s no such thing as a love potion.”

Calixte, who was sitting by Thyon, cackled loudly. “A _love potion_?” Around the table, all conversation quieted, and all heads turned in their direction. Thyon put his head in his hands.

“Then what did you make with the spirit you took from me?” Ruby demanded. Her face was turning red, and Ruza was definitely feeling the heat coming from her now. 

“I – all right,” said Thyon, who was now looking as though he wished he were _anywhere_ else. “I distilled it into azoth and dissolved some salts into it to make it bitter.”

“Why bitter?” asked Sparrow. 

“So I could tell who she used it on. I didn’t think it was going to be me.”

“I’m leaving,” Ruby announced. Ruza thought that was probably a good idea; the longer she stayed in the Astral’s dining room, the more likely it was that the rest of their dinner would go up in literal flames.

“Of course it was going to be you,” said Calixte gleefully. “You’re so golden and pretty.”

“But how _could_ you?” said Sparrow, disapproval clear in her voice. “I mean, since he’s with Ruza.”

Thyon stared at her. Quickly Ruza said, “Huh, you knew? We hadn’t actually told anyone.”

“Well, of course,” said Suheyla, who was next to Sparrow. “Anyone could see how you two look at each other.”

Calixte laughed. “Come on! Everybody knew! Except for Ruby, apparently.”

“Fine!” shouted Ruby. “I don’t need any of you, anyway.” The air shimmered with the angry heat rising from her body as she stalked off.

Suheyla sighed. Calixte whispered something to Tzara. Thyon looked at the others around the table. “All of you knew? Really?” He took a bite of food, started to pick up his wine glass, then changed his mind and reached across the table for Ruza’s glass instead. He took a long swallow, then met Ruza’s eyes. “That’s interesting, since this is the first I’ve heard of it.”

Dead silence.

As Thyon set the glass down, Ruza reached over and clasped his hand around Thyon’s. “Well, of course, you’ve been busy in your laboratory. But I’ve been meaning to tell you. Ask you.”

Thyon’s eyebrows rose. “Ask me what?”

“Well,” said Ruza. He released Thyon’s hand and sat back. “I think we should go somewhere private for that. Are you done eating?”

“I’m sorry,” said Sparrow, sounding anxious. “I didn’t mean – it only seemed to me that –”

Ruza grinned. “It’s all right. He had to find out sometime.”

“Will you stop talking about me as though I’m not here?”

“All right!” He stood up and looked at Thyon. “So, _are_ you with me?” 

To his surprise and delight, Thyon stood as well, then walked around the table and took his hand. “I guess I am. Though I’d have preferred a less dramatic announcement.”

“Well, go on, then,” said Calixte. “Shoo!”

Ruza laughed and tugged Thyon toward the door and out of the dining room. “You see, you were wrong,” Ruza said, when they were halfway to his room. Ruby, fortunately, was nowhere in sight.

“Wrong about what?”

“You said there was no such thing as a love potion.”

“There isn’t,” said Thyon. 

“Ah, but you made one anyway. And then you drank it.”

“She insisted! I had to do something. Anyway, I only had a sip. It ruined the wine.”

Ruza waved his hand. “But you drank a sip. And see?” He pulled Thyon toward him and kissed him. “It worked!”


End file.
